This invention relates to a fixed bearing assembly for a tiltable-converter carrying trunnion with a bearing secured to the carrying trunnion and accommodating its angular (sagging) and wobbling movements, respectively, and arranged in a housing, for instance a slide, articulation, or ball and roller bearing.
In the fields of general engineering and gear making, respectively, it is customary to mount a shaft in a fixed bearing on one side and in an expansion bearing on the other side, in order to accommodate thermal expansion and assembly deficiencies, respectively, and to guarantee smooth operation.
Also in the converter plant, the converter carrying ring is usually mounted in a fixed bearing with one carrying trunnion and in an expansion bearing with the other carrying trunnion. However, this kind of mounting requires rather a lot of space which is not always available, especially in cases where already existent converter plants have to be reconstructed for a larger capacity and housed in already existent hall constructions. Furthermore, in known fixed bearing constructions, in addition to a bearing inset and a bearing housing, a separate gear unit is necessary, consisting of a drive housing, a spur gear wheel, an intermediate gear and a torque support, which require additional space and are heavily built and therefore need a large, strong base.